User talk:CrystalPony7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrystalPony7 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 02:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi! Thanks for the message on my page! I actually like your page more! It's really detailed. Have a good day! :) Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 03:39, February 14, 2015 (UTC) User page images It would be much appreciated if you cease adding images to your user page. If you read the rules and guidelines of this wiki, there is in fact a limitation of images that new users, or users in general, can post on their user pages, talk pages and blogs. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 04:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC) It's great that you're ready to proceed. Alrighty, it looks fine. Thanks. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 13:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Kitty picture Well i can't find another picture for the Kitty picture. ~ Kitty O hair Hi I really like your profile page, but not the Spitty ship sorry! KittyHearts (talk) 21:42, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi! Have a great day, too! Maybe we, as a wiki community, should start using the chat feauture. Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 01:26, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Badges Glad you asked. You can make badges by clicking "Admin" at the taskbar down below on your wiki (as you can see at the bottom of your screen there is a grey taskbar with the words "Following" "My Tools", and if you're an admin, options like "Customise" and "Admin"). As I recall, you're able to change the color of your taskbar as well. If you would like the make badges, you can find it in the "Admin" section. As soon as you're in there, click "Wiki Features". This will direct you to a list of features like polls, and etc. The badges are the second lowest feature at the bottom of the screen. Scroll down and find it named as "Achievements". Just so you know, a wiki's default setting is without the badges. You can also customize them if you have administrative rights, such as renaming and adding images on them. I hope this is of help to you. Thanks for asking! ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:02, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Poll Thanks for asking. As a matter of fact, I do know how to create polls. If you'd like me to help you personally on the main page (or wherever), or walk you through how to create polls and you handle the rest, I'd be happy to help. I'd offer assistance to your wiki if there's anything else you'd like help with, aside from the polls of course. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 03:40, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, I've got my work cut out for me. Anyhoo, after I'm done, might recommend you protect the home page from being edited by other users (even anonymous users who don't have an account) who don't have administrative priveliges. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 04:19, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi it's me KittyHearts! I just wanted to say hi. Hi. Off with your meow... 19:52, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I changed my signiture back before I saw your message though. KittyHearts was here... 19:24, March 21, 2015 (UTC)